percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Metis' Mendum XIII
Chapter XIII - Myraid Poros' P.O.V. I followed the Earth-like women till we came to a clearing, far from reality. It was like some sort of haven without theinterference from mortals or immortals alike. The fields were the brightest of greens, the clouds never seemed to cover the sun here. It was as if it was a reflection, of what the world was like . . . before man. But the structures around it were stone, carved in special fashion with care and percission She turned towards me "This is but a mere image of what the world once was, this little piece of the old world I still hang onto". "Did you make this?" I asked. I kind of expected an angry expression and a reply like 'Of course you ridiculous excuse of a child'. But she smiled and said "Yes, and also No. You see I had a garden like this once, back in Babylon actually. It was for the Queen Semiramis in order of her husband, the Emperor of Babylon. But I used the imagery and helped them create something that I could use as a retreat." "You mean . . . this is: the Hanging Gardens of Babylon". I stared towards the stone work and I couldn't believe tat I was looking at one of the Ancient Wonders of the World, right in the middle of the Eastern Seaboard. "But wasn't it destroyed?" I asked "By an earthquake. Or two?" "Your so optimistic aren't you. Always believing what your told. No, It would have been destroyed by an earthquake, but I saved it from ruin by alloing it to sink into the ground without damage. It was then risen back up by my grandson when he was searching for some . . . answers" I wondered what she meant, when she actually said answers. But I quickly said "Your Grandson . . . Cronos?" "No, not him. Sure he would do anything for me, like when he killed his own father just so he would stop pesturing ''me. He wasn't all intrested in fine structures, only ones he could destroy. No this was brought back by my . . . ''Half-Blooded Grandson." I didn't want to question her any more incase I just hapened to have the same inccident like Ouranus. I walked slightly forward and before I knew it. the ground rumbled, beneath me. The earth opened itself up and dust began rolling around the cracked plates of gravel. Inside the dust clouds were shadowy figures, no bigger than any normal sized man. But they were all pale and glassy eyed like they were high, but they had no pupils, nor any colour in their eyes. their skin was not only pale, but it was rotting like it was soaked in water for a week then picked at by crows. The blood was dried up nd dark red, but it still ran down their hideous bodied like it was fresh. They all weilded bronze weapons and wore orange shirts. "What are these?" I asked, as they slowly walked towards me, drawing their weapons. "Greek demigods who were not given a heroes welcome into Elyssium. Now they are your first test. Poros Zeusidus . . ." "No, Zeus doesn't care about me" I interupted "He doesn't consider me his son, so I don't consider him my father". Gaea nodded, but I had the strangest feeling she was smiling. "Very well Poros Kanenasidus, Your first test awaits you. Power part 1: Manipulation. Use your own abilities to defeat them to be able to move on. I turned towards the undead demigods, who charged on command. I raised my hand in retaliation. Category:Metis' Mendum Category:Chapter Page